


Ringing In the New Year

by purafollia



Series: Kiibouma Sex? [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Crack, M/M, New Year's Eve, Robot Sex, Robots, Smut, penis - Freeform, this time there's a DICK y'all!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purafollia/pseuds/purafollia
Summary: Miu surprises Kokichi by adding yet another feature to Keebo. This time, Kokichi *really* enjoys it.





	Ringing In the New Year

Like a flash, it was already New Year’s Eve — and Kokichi was having a party *again*.

It was interesting to be still recovering from what happened on Christmas, and how a couple of days ago Miu snarkily sent them some... questionable pictures of the two.

But, as long as it was just Miu who had them, then it was no problem, right?  
Kokichi was wearing a nice suit this time, a classic black.

He had a dark purple floor-length trenchcoat on and a headband with fuzzy-ball antennae, which were coloured teal.

He couldn’t help himself, he just had to add something cute to his outfit.  
Like deja-vu, though, Kokichi got yet another knock on his door, prior to his party.

He rolled his eyes, then opened it to — yet again — see Miu Iruma there.  
“What now,” Kokichi said with a sigh.

“Angh... Can you let me in?” Miu was wearing something sort of nice this time, she had her hair tied into twindrills on the side of her head, and was wearing what looked like some sort of bikini-dress combo — there was a see-through dress thing on top, and a bikini underneath. It’s like Miu constantly had to be showing skin.

Kokichi shook it off and let Miu in, her sitting on the barstools with him this time.

“Okay, so... Look, I know you're gonna roll your eyes at me and be like, ‘Again, you idiot bitch Miu! Can you not do something stupid like a whore for once?!?’ But, hear me out.”

“The accuracy of that sentence makes me feel like someone said that to you once before,” Kokichi said, chuckling.

“Yanno how I just so happened to see your and Keebo’s... interaction the other day?” Miu continued.

“Unfortunately, I remember vividly,” Kokichi answered disappointingly.

“Well, I saw the way you guys enjoyed that! But I kinda felt bad for Keeboy, since because he only has an asshole, he depends on someone else being there to make him feel good. So....” Miu said, chuckling awkwardly.

“Oh no. What the fuck did you do now?”

“I gave him a dick.”

“Seriously!?!?” Kokichi said in shock, but secretly he was also a little excited. “Wait, how?”

“It was actually a bit easier. It’s like a dildo, but it works like a regular dick. He can even get erections, too. And I just hooked up his nerve sensors to it to make that happen too. When he gets aroused, it moves upward and—“

“Miu, I’m pretty sure I’m good. You’ve probably left another weird explanation video on his hard drive anyways.”

“That’s the thing. I, uh, forgot.” Miu said. “Ehehe, I just installed it on him and kinda... left him to discover it.”

“That’s gonna be *so fun,*,” Kokichi said sarcastically.

“I hope you enjoy it~,” Miu said to him snarkily.

Kokichi simply glared at her. “Go to the living room and help me out by shutting up.”

————

After he finished preparing drinks for all his expected guests, he had Miu stay at the door and welcome guests inside.

Almost all his friends came, except for Himiko and Tenko who were visiting family. Each friend bought some random thing with them to liven up the party.

Kiyo bought some anthropology devices he liked, Kaede bought her melodica, Shuichi bought some forensic devices, and Rantarou bought weed. Just a normal Tuesday for them.

While the guests downstairs were getting either drunk, high or both, Kokichi spotted Keebo sitting on a dining chair, looking a bit out of place. Kokichi walked over to him, hoping to lighten his mood a bit.

“What’s up, Keeboy~,” Kokichi said, squatting down and setting his elbows on the low table.

“Ah... I just feel kind of weird. Everyone’s drinking alcohol or... uh... interacting with some... questionable substances, but I can’t do any of that. It’s a bit disappointing,” Keebo answered.

“Well, you could always hang out with me. I don’t drink or smoke.” That was a lie.

“I guess..” Keebo gave in, Kokichi helping him out of the chair. They walked up to his room, just like before.

They sat on Kokichi’s bed, looking at videos of cats and dogs being dorks on Kokichi’s phone. They eventually ended up getting pretty close, lying down together.

“Ah... that tickles...” Keebo said, blushing.

Kokichi had his arms wrapped around Keebo’s shoulders and his legs around Keebo’s waist.

“You’re just so warm, Keeboy! I like cuddling with you~” Kokichi said cheekily.

Keebo blushed furiously. “Thank you. I appreciate that.” He said heartfelt.  
“You know, I did like that last time. But did Keebo feel good too?” Kokichi asked truthfully. Keebo looked to the side.

“It was... nice, but, I felt like there was more to it I was missing out on. You know, I guess I wanted what you have.”

Kokichi lit up at that. “I have a surprise for you.”

Keebo looked confused. “What is it?”

Kokichi realized what he said. “Oh, uh... well... don’t get mad at me but, Miu added a new feature to y—“

“I knew something was up!” Keebo said, seeming indifferently upset somehow. “I felt a bit weird. But what’s the feature? How does it relate t-“

Suddenly, with the press of a couple buttons on Keebo’s collar, Kokichi activated a panel near his crotch area, which slid away to reveal a freakishly realistic flaccid penis. Keebo looked somehow shocked, horrified, surprised and excited all at once.

“What the- what is this,” Keebo said, wheezing.

Kokichi blinked. It was a bit weird to him too. “Now that I’m seeing it on you, it is a bit unusual.”

Keebo rolled his eyes. “Miu would surely do something like this. This is definitely like her to do. Remember last time?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

Keebo made a *brrrrrr* noise while Kokichi assumed he was looking for something on his hard drive, but he then heard a wheeze and a gasp.

“What’s wrong, Keeboy?”

“There’s— She left no video this time,”

“About that...”

Keebo flinched. “Did she tell you about this? And you didn’t tell me?”

Kokichi blinked. “Uh....”

Keebo’s face went turquoise blue. “W-why would you not tell me!!”

“I thought I would, uh, surprise you...?” Kokichi said.

“Well...” Keebo said looking to the side. “It is kinda... nice...” he said, quietly and in a scratchy voice. “But I have absolutely no idea how to use it.”

It did seem like Keebo was being cheeky and trying to get Kokichi to do something with him, but he’d play along.

“Oh, I can teach you then, Keeboy~,” Kokichi said seductively, dragging his fingers across Keebo’s shoulders, which resulted in Keebo then shuddering in response. Keebo’s adorably wholesome reactions to Kokichi’s advances were rewarding to Kokichi enough.

"You should... probably lock the door," Keebo said, blinking rapidly and looking to the side.

\--------

Suddenly, the two were in a bit of a compromising position. Keebo was pinned to the bed while Kokichi was kneeling over his waist, looking down at Keebo, who was looking very flustered at the moment.

Kokichi leaned in to kiss Keebo's cheek, which was turquoise on Keebo's pearl-colored skin. Kokichi never knew how to explain it but sometimes when Keebo was *really* flustered or embarrassed, instead of turning pink or red, his cheeks/face would turn a cyan-turquoise color. It was sort of unique, so Kokichi always referred to that color as "Keebo Blush" in his head.

Kokichi then moved his finger down onto Keebo's stomach, tracing circles onto his "skin". He thought Keebo wouldn't feel this, but, between the fact he could feel Keebo's tiny shudders as he did this and the fact Keebo had started breathing even heavier, it was likely that he actually could. Maybe robots can really do more than Kokichi had thought. 

"You like that?" Kokichi said, resulting in a nod from Keebo. "D-don't stop," the other male said. Kokichi nodded, and then rubbed his fingers on Keebo's chest area. "Can you feel here?"

Keebo nodded. "That's... nice," he said, inhaling. Kokichi pressed down. "Ah!" Keebo responded, back arching upward when Kokichi's thumbs pressed. Kokichi giggled. "You're so cute~"

Kokichi rubbed circles around Keebo's chest area, resulting in Keebo losing his composure more. Kokichi simply laughed. "You're so adorable."

Kokichi had been so distracted messing with Keebo like this that he forgot about the reason he was doing it until he felt something rub against his rear end. When he turned around, Keebo had already become erect at this point, and when Kokichi turned back to face Keebo, he had covered his face with his hands. "Haah... I'm sorry... I can't control myself now..." Keenbo said, muffled by his hands.

"Why would I be upset? That's what I was trying to get you to do anyway, idiot." Kokichi said, grinning and demounting himself from Keebo's stomach area, and taking off his clothing. He slipped off his underwear before positioning himself just in front of Keebo's crotch area, then spitting onto his hands and coating Keebo's penis with it. Keebo flinched, moaning a little. Kokichi smiled at that. 

"You okay with this?" Kokichi wanted to confirm.

"If it makes you feel good, I'll do it," Keebo answered, looking into Kokichi's eyes, which made his heart flutter just a little.

Kokichi then put some of the residues on his entrance, ever so slightly letting his fingers enter in to coat the inside a little too. A gasp escaped his lips, but he wanted to be cool for Keebo, like some sort of mentor. He raised his hips above Keebo, adjusting himself to position his arse directly above Keebo's cock. 

He slowly moved downward, Keebo's penis entering Kokichi slowly, Kokichi leaning down and breathing heavily. Soon, the whole of Keebo's length was inside of the smaller boy, it being a satisfying size. Not too small, not too big. He then started moving upward, going faster as he got used to the action.

"You know, y-you can move too," Kokichi told him, chuckling.

Keebo blushed. "R-right." He started rocking up and down.

"Ahn..." Kokichi moaned, trying to oppress his other... noises, which were battling to escape his lips.  
Kokichi pinned his arms around Keebo, he stopped moving at this point and let Keebo do the work. 

"It's so... tight," Keebo said, past heavy breaths and quiet groans.  
Kokichi simply smiled, it was hard to doctor a response when you were being filled with pleasure. This wasn't Kokichi's first time, but it was definitely his first with someone so considerate and kind. Ironic that they were an android, but, he guessed this was simply a learning experience -- that robots can clearly do a lot more than you'd think.

Keebo sped up, a look of pleasure on his face Kokichi had never seen before -- which was likely because Miu had only now rammed up the 'arousal' senses in Keebo. Hopefully, they wouldn't malfunction, Kokichi thought to himself.

"I'm gonna..." Keebo gasped, gulping as Kokichi felt a warm sensation escape into the depths of Kokichi's inside, causing him to release as well, his sperm getting all over Keebo's body. "O-oops."

\--------

After they cleaned up, Keebo and Kokichi were cuddling in bed as they heard the alarm that was letting them know it was midnight on January 1st, and they heard the rest of their visitors cheer with happiness. Until it was all quiet.

"Where're Keebo and Kokichi?"  


**Author's Note:**

> HI IM SORRY GHFGFHGH 
> 
> ive been working on this for 6 days straight tbh and ik it's like 20min to midnight on new years eve where i live but like,,,,, better late than never
> 
> sorry if it gets real lazy near the end. i've been really, really tired.
> 
> thank you for understanding, and, i hope you enjoy as always!!
> 
> \- Oliver


End file.
